Littlefoot
Littlefoot is the pseudo-leader and main protagonist in almost every JitteryDragon YTP film. Of course, that is somewhat aided by the fact that he is also the protagonist in all the original films. Unfortunately, this means he must die! A lot! =Early Life= Littlefoot was born in a post apocalyptic future where dinosaurs struggled for survival in a desolate world filled with death, destruction, and awesome car battles. The last of a dying breed, Littlefoot was prophesied by some crazy old longneck to be the one that would lead all of his kind to salvation, and thus bring forth a shining new era for all dinosaurs. Unfortunatley, they kinda f*cked that one up. Shortly after he was born, Littlefoot was dropped...about five or six times. Combining that with toxicity of the local plantlife throughout the Great Valley, and you have a longneck whose brain functionality defies stupidity. Astoundingly, many of the other dinosaurs think of him like he's supposed to be some sort of divine prophet or some shit. And then they have the audacity to follow his lead! And some people wonder why the dinosaurs went extinct. Anyway, he's got some emo complex thing going on, what with his mother being slain by a Sharptooth due some misunderstanding about canned soup or whatever. The whole ordeal throws Littlefoot into a traumatic breakdown that he never recovers from...well, until the sequel to the original film, that is. Yeah, somehow he becomes perfectly normal again and even goes so far as to adopt his very own Sharptooth in the process. This only goes to prove that time has not healed the utter degeneration of his intellectual capacity (if it even exists anymore). =Present Life= Littlefoot likes to fantasize that he is Rambo, leading his friends on military operations and often killing them along with himself in the process. Simply calling him "stupid" would be complementary--there is no clear definition for how utterly degraded Littlefoot's brain truly is. He makes retarded children look like prodgious geniuses with college degrees in philosophical psychology. He's also very annoying, giving rise to many enemies whose sole purpose in life has become to kill him or completely paralyze his body. Ever since is trek through the Mysterious Beyond and arrival to the Great Valley, Littlefoot's Grandfather has been non-stop in attempting to make his life as miserble as possible. After all, it's only fair considering Littlefoot's dad abondoned him for a heard of hot longneck chicks and his mother...died...okay now I just feel bad... Littlefoot is just a boring little genderless snot. Sure, some people think that Littlefoot is a guy, and if he is a guy then he's gay. Very, very gay. I mean, was he born with those long eyelashes and uncrackable voice? It's no wonder why people have mistaken him for a girl despite usually being voiced by a boy. I mean, seriously, Cera's voice has cracked farther than Littlefoot's--maybe she should be the leader. She's got more balls then the rest of'em combined. Category:Characters Category:Gay A-holes